


History Class

by OmegaWolfy



Category: History - Fandom
Genre: #Stalin'sBeautifulFace, Got bored in History class, Hitler being punished by dear ol' mum, My friend and I were headcanoning things, Stalin maybe lowkey shipped with Hitler as well, that's a story for another time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: Never let me talk to my friends in class.





	History Class

**Author's Note:**

> This is satire. I feel horrible about this.

"ADOLF HITLER." The last thing which was expected to have been sounded was the angry voice of an older woman as she burst through the doors of one of the most extream camps in the country.

What also wasn't expected was how in command she was. How no one could stop this woman as she approached -- her son.

By the time she was close enough, her hand moved quickly, grabbing the grown man by the ear. "Adolf! What did I tell you about killing the Jewish people."

"To not too...."

"And what are you doing?"

"Killing the Jewish People."

 

And that is how the World war should have been prevented. And Many Many lives saved.

If only it were that easy.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Stalin's beautiful face.


End file.
